Le Retour des Anges
by Alexandra S Mirror
Summary: Lineria est une jeune fille qui emménage dans une nouvelle ville après le départ de ses parents. Elle va alors faire la connaissance de Sierra qui comme elle vient tout juste d'arriver. Mais si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? Et si elles étaient des élues ? Amitié, amour et courage seront leur plus grande force pour ce que l'avenir leur réserve Castiel/OC, Lysandre/OC
1. Résumé

**Voici le résumé de mon histoire**

 **Lineria est une jeune fille qui emménage dans une nouvelle ville après le départ de ses parents. Elle va alors faire la connaissance de Sierra qui comme elle vient tout juste d'arriver. Les deux jeunes filles vont alors se lier d'une grande amitié mais qui dit nouvelle ville dit également nouvelle école et nouveaux amis, la routine en somme. Mais si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? Et si elles étaient des élus ? Et si elles avaient été choisies pour protéger le monde d'une menace depuis longtemps oubliée ? Amitié, amour et courage seront leur plus grande force pour ce que l'avenir leur réserve.**


	2. Une rentrée mouvementée

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bienvenu sur ma fiction **Le Retour des Anges** j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :D

* * *

 **Le Retour des Anges - Chapitre 1**

 **Une rentrée mouvementée partie 1**

DRIIIING DRIIING DRIII...

 _Nous y voilà. La rentrée des classes, le jour que je déteste le plus… sans compter le fait que c'est dans un tout nouveau lycée. Bon quand faut y aller faut y aller._ Après avoir sorti ma tête de sous les couvertures je me suis dirigée d'un pas déterminé vers la fenêtre et ouvert les rideaux avec énergie. Le soleil pénétra alors dans la pièce en m'éblouissant quelques instants avant de me laisser voir un magnifique ciel bleu. Je suis restée quelques instants à le contempler en me demandant où pouvait bien se trouver ma famille à l'heure actuelle. Mes parents sont partis en voyage autour du monde. J'étais contente pour eux et je les ai soutenu lorsqu'ils voulaient partir parce qu'ils avaient des remords à me quitter. Ils ont toujours tout sacrifié pour moi afin que je ne manque de rien. Ils ne prenaient pas de temps pour eux, me faisant passer avant tout. Lorsque j'ai su qu'ils avaient gagné ce voyage j'ai tenu à ce qu'ils y aillent. Je suis majeure et je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient me faire confiance. Je devais avouer que depuis qu'ils sont partis je me sentais quand même seule. Ils ont quand même pris toutes les précautions avant leur départ. Ils m'ont laissé tout l'argent dont j'aurai besoin sur un compte et m'ont loué un appartement non loin d'une école que j'ai choisi. Elle est connue pour sa grande diversité d'options. _Bon un peu de motivation ! Ça ne va pas être si terrible ! Enfin je l'espère …_ J'attrapais des vêtements propres et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Après avoir pris une bonne douche je me suis alors enroulée dans une serviette et fis face au miroir. Une jeune fille me regardait. Ses yeux verts étaient transperçant et me traversaient avec un semblant de tristesse. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés aux reflets violets tombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine tandis que son visage, d'un naturel pâle parsemé de petites tâches de rousseurs, avait pris une teinte légèrement rosées par la chaleur de la pièce. Je secouais la tête avec force et souri à cette jumelle qui me regardait. _Je ne peux tout de même pas faire mauvaise impression à mon arrivée. Aller Lineria sourit, il y a surement des personnes très sympa dans cette école, c'est le moment de prendre un nouveau départ !_

Une fois prête, je pris un rapide petit déjeuner avant d'attraper mon sac à la voler. Une fois sortie de l'appartement je pris une bonne bouffée d'air frai et j'étirais mes bras comme si je voulais toucher le ciel. Après une dizaine de minutes à marcher je fus tirée de mes pensées par une main sur mon épaule qui me fit sursauter.

\- Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! J'ai essayé de t'interpeller mais tu ne semblais pas m'avoir entendu, me dit une voix énergique dans mon dos et je devinais sans mal que cette personne était de très bonne humeur avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je me retournais pour faire face à une jeune fille de mon âge, une chevelure blonde coiffée en une queue de cheval haute. Ses yeux marron pétillaient de joie et l'immense sourire qui ornait son visage hâlé me confirmaient que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur son humeur. Elle faisait la même taille que moi, quoique peut être un peu plus grande. Je lui rendis poliment son sourire en lui disant que c'était de ma faute car j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir tiré de tes rêves, me dit-elle un peu gênée, Je me demandais si tu connaissais le chemin pour aller à Sweet Amoris. C'est mon premier jour et j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue.

\- Toi aussi tu es nouvelle ? lui demandais-je sans cacher ma joie. _Je ne vais peut-être pas me retrouver seule finalement !_ \- Tu l'es aussi ?! C'est super, je viens juste d'emménager et je ne connais personne ici.

\- Moi aussi je viens juste d'arriver !

Nous avons passé tout le trajet à discuter de tout et de rien. J'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait Sierra, que ses parents ont été mutés et sont actuellement en voyage d'affaire à l'étranger. Elle m'a avoué qu'à cause de leur travaille elle devait souvent déménager et donc que c'était difficile de créer des liens d'amitiés et de pouvoir les garder. Après quelques minutes nous sommes enfin arrivées devant notre nouvelle école. Le bâtiment n'avait pas l'air si grand que ça. Bon, il fallait dire que nous n'étions pas dans une très grande ville.

\- Alors c'est donc ça Sweet Amoris … dis-je perplexe

\- Aller dépêches-toi, me dit-elle toute excitée, je veux voir l'intérieur !

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit elle partit à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la cours puis disparu dans la foule. Je laissais échapper un soupire puis souris en voyant la pêche de ma nouvelle camarade. Après quelques instants je me mis à sa recherche car connaissant son caractère elle serait capable de s'attirer des ennuis le premier jour.

Après plusieurs minutes à tourner la tête dans tous les sens en espérant voir Sierra j'entendis deux voix s'élever qui avaient l'air assez animées, surement une dispute et un attroupement se former autour d'elles. Je me faufilais parmi les élèves grâce à ma petite taille et j'arrivais enfin à voir la cause de tout ce bazar. _Mais dite moi que je rêve !_ Mes yeux s'agrandir de surprise en voyant ma nouvelle amie par terre allongée sur un garçon qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Il devait avoir à peu près notre âge et son style caractéristique : veste en cuir et t-shirt à tête de mort, ne devait pas aider à la socialisation. Par contre il avait une couleur de cheveux très caractéristique. _Rouge comme une tomate._

\- Désolée je t'avais pas vu, dis la blonde confuse

\- Alors achètes toi des lunettes et dégage t'es lourde ! Tu pèses combien quatre-vingt kilos ?!

 _En effet, il n'est vraiment pas content._ Il se leva avant que mon amie ait eu le temps de se redresser, résultat la voici face contre terre. _Non mais je rêve, pour qui il se prend celui-là pour lui parler comme ça ? C'est justement le genre de gars que je ne peux pas supporter !_

\- Et toi pas la peine de hurler comme ça. Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée.

\- Lineria … m'appela-t-elle les yeux plein d'espoir en me reconnaissant.

Elle me regarda avec un mélange de soulagement et de gratitude. Le mec aux cheveux rouges lui, me lança un regard à vous glacer le sang. _Il n'est vraiment pas commode._ J'entendis des murmures autour de moi mais je n'y fis pas attention.

\- Toi la naine on t'a pas causé, me lança t'il.

 _Il commence à m'énerver celui-là avec ces grands aires de « m'approches pas je mors »._ J'ai décidé d'ignorer sa remarque même si je bouillonnais à l'intérieur. Après tout j'étais d'avis qu'il n'y a rien de pire que l'ignorance. Je me suis dirigée vers Sierra et lui tandis la main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Ça va Sierra ? lui demandais-je en espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas fait mal.

\- Oui merci.

Elle me fit un sourire que je lui rendis automatiquement. Je pris son bras pour l'aider à se stabiliser sur ses jambes. Je l'entrainais alors avec moi pour mieux la diriger. _Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici._ Nous allions quitter le cercle qui s'était formé autour de la scène quand nous avons été interpellées par .

\- Eh ! nous lança-t-il. J'en ai pas fini avec vous !

\- Toi la Tomate Transgénique on t'a pas sonné ! lui criais-je agacée. Maintenant si sa seigneurie veut bien nous excuser, nous on s'en va. On n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête avec toi et encore moins d'arriver en retard le premier jour.

Après avoir fait la révérence je partis sur ces mots en entrainant avec moi une Sierra stupéfaite et en laissant en plan la tomate sur pattes. Il fallait dire que j'étais habituellement plutôt de nature timide et réservée. _Décidément, la journée commence bien._


	3. Une rentrée mouvementée partie 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :D

* * *

 **Le Retour des Anges - Chapitre 2**

 **Une rentrée mouvementée partie 2**

 _Moi qui déteste attirer l'attention, c'est ce que j'appelle une entrée remarqué._ Je tenais toujours le bras de mon amie lorsqu'elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Je me retournais vers elle pour lui faire face et je remarquais que son regard sur moi était tel que celui d'un poisson, écarquillé et rond comme un ballon.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? me demanda-t-elle. Tu m'as dit que tu avais du mal à aligner ne serait-ce que deux mots devant une personne que tu ne connaissais pas.

\- Oh euh … Il s'en est pris à toi et ça m'a énervée. Surtout que tu t'étais excusée en plus. Je suis désolée, tu crois que j'ai mal agis ? lui demandais-je confuse en baissant les yeux trouvant tout d'un coup un intérêt pour mes chaussures.

\- Non au contraire ! cria-t-elle en me faisant sursauter. Tu as assurée !

Elle me fit un grand sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents que je lui rendis timidement. Je me suis d'un coup mise à observer mon environnement car je m'étais contentée de marcher droit devant moi. _Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on était à l'intérieur de l'école._

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là il faut qu'on réussisse à trouver le proviseur pour finaliser nos inscriptions et voir s'il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Regardes, on est juste à côté de son bureau, me fit remarqué Sierra.

Elle me désigna la porte portant l'insigne « Mme la Directrice ». Après un bref instant d'hésitation je frappais alors à la porte.

TOC-TOC-TOC

\- Oui, entrez.

Après avoir été invité à franchir la porte, je l'ouvris et vis une femme. Elle avait un certain âge, les cheveux grisonnant coiffés en chignon au-dessus de sa tête. J'ai également remarqué qu'elle portait de petites lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué était sa tenue … _Entièrement rose ?! J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part … Dolores Ombrage dans Harry Potter !_ J'étais en train d'imaginer le pire lorsque ma nouvelle camarade me coupa dans mes réflexions.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes nouvelles et …

\- Ah vous devez être Mademoiselle Sierra et Mademoiselle Lineria, dit-elle sans même lever les yeux de ses feuilles. Vos dossiers et vos emplois du temps sont dans la salle des délégués. Demandez Nathaniel, c'est lui qui se charge de ce qui concerne les nouveaux élèves. N'oubliez pas de refermer la porte derrière vous en sortant.

 _Sont-ils tous obligés d'être désagréable ici ? Ce n'est pas croyable ça._ Après avoir pris le temps de la remercier, nous nous sommes dirigées vers cette fameuse salle des délégués. Je marchais devant car d'après ce que m'avait dit Sierra, elle et le sens de l'orientation ça faisait deux. De plus elle était apparemment grosse mangeuse et à en juger par les petits bruits qui émanaient de son estomac on aurait atterrit à la cafétéria. Arrivées devant la salle j'allais frapper quand ma camarade pris les devants et ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- Salut tout le monde, cria-t-elle, nous cherchons un certain Nathaniel !

 _Et voilà, discrétion zéro_. J'étais très mal à l'aise à présent. Toutes les têtes présentes se tournaient dans notre direction. _Elle est comme ça Sierra, toujours à faire des entrées fracassantes._ Un garçon s'avança vers nous alors que les autres personnes présentent retournaient à leurs occupations. Il avait les cheveux d'or, les yeux azurs et portait un t-shirt moulant bleu marine ainsi qu'un jeans simple gris.

\- Bonjour, je suis Nathaniel le délégué principal. Vous devez être Lineria et Sierra. Bienvenues à Sweet Amoris, nous accueilli-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Oui, c'est bien nous, lui confirma Sierra.

Après nous avoir distribué nos emplois du temps il nous demanda de regarder nos dossiers pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Sierra et moi étions dans la même classe ce qui me soulagea d'un poids. Il nous expliqua ensuite le fonctionnement de l'école, l'organisation et tout ce qui touchait au règlement. _A enfin une personne gentille et bien élevée !_

\- Vous commencez la journée avec histoire en salle B, nous informa-t-il.

\- Super, parmi tous les cours ennuyeux il faut qu'on tombe sur le pire de tous, grogna ma nouvelle amie ce qui m'arracha un petit rire.

\- Excuses-moi, interpellais-je le blond en me tournant vers lui, tu ne voudrais pas nous conduire à la salle pour qu'on puisse s'y repérer ? On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter.

\- Oh ! Oui bien sûr désolé. On est dans la même classe se sera plus simple. Attendez-moi quelques instants, je range des papiers et on y va.

Il se dirigea au fond de la salle, attrapa la paperasse qui se trouvait par ci par là et les plaça dans une pochette. Une fois celle-ci en place sur une étagère il nous refit face.

\- Tout est en ordre, on peut y aller, nous annonça-t-il en nous souriant.

\- D'accord ! On te suit, lui répondit Sierra.

Nous avons marché dans les couloirs sans croiser le moindre élève ni le moindre professeur. _Apparemment tout le monde est déjà en cours._ Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la salle j'étais tellement nerveuse que je me suis accrochée à la manche de Sierra. Celle-ci, sentant un poids sur son bras se tourna vers moi et vit mon trouble. Elle me fit alors un sourire qui se voulait rassurant afin de m'apaiser un peu. Je ne me sentais jamais très bien le premier jour et une fois ce mauvais moment passé je me sentirai mieux. Nathaniel qui était devant nous frappa à la porte. Une fois qu'on nous invita à entrer, Nathaniel passa le premier dans la salle, suivit de près par Sierra. J'inspirais un grand coup avant de me décider à les suivre. _Aller calmes-toi, clames-toi. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, tout va bien se passer._

\- Bonjour Monsieur Faraize, pardonnez-moi pour ce retard, je vous amène de nouvelles élèves, commença le blond.

\- Bien Nathaniel, allez à votre place. Quand à vous mesdemoiselles, venez-vous présenter.

Je relevais la tête qui était jusqu'à présent baissée et vis avec horreur que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous. Mon regard se posa quelques instants sur notre professeur. Il était brun coiffé étrangement. Des lunettes, qui cachaient ses yeux marron, étaient déposées sur son nez long et légèrement pointu. Il était vêtu d'un gilet bleu, dont on pouvait voir dépasser le col d'une chemise, ainsi qu'un jeans brute. J'eus un petit mouvement de recule que ma nouvelle camarade remarqua puisqu'elle prit aussitôt l'initiative de se présenter la première. Je l'en remerciais très fortement d'ailleurs parce que ça me laissait le temps de préparer ce que j'allais dire.

\- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sierra, j'ai 20 ans et je viens juste d'arriver dans cette ville à cause du travail de mes parents qui viennent d'être mutés.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et me regarda d'un air de dire « Vas-y tu ne risques rien. ». Je montais donc sur l'estrade à côté d'elle puis me retrouvais face à la classe. Je tremblais légèrement à la vue de toutes ces personnes qui me fixaient. Je baissais la tête et pris une bonne bouffée d'air avant de me lancer.

\- Euh … Bonjour, commençais-je, je m'appelle Lineria, j'ai 20 ans et moi aussi je viens juste d'emménager.

\- Bien, me coupa Monsieur Faraize, quelqu'un à des questions ?

Les chuchotements des élèves qui commençaient à discuter s'élevèrent dans la salle. Ils nous regardaient à tour de rôle et je devinais sans mal que nous étions leur principal sujet de conversation. Tout d'un coup une voix s'éleva parmi les autres.

\- Quels sont vos passes temps ?

A ce moment-là notre réaction à Sierra et moi fut immédiate. Il fallait dire que sur ce sujet-là pas besoin de réfléchir. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand et je laissais passer les mots, très enthousiaste.

\- Chanter et faire de la musique ! avons-nous crié d'une seule et même voix.

Mon regard se porta alors sur ma camarade et nous avons échangé un grand sourire. _Encore un point en commun !_ Il y eu alors un silence dans la classe avant que le professeur ne se décide à prendre la parole. Il fallait dire que la situation était assez comique. Nous avions crié la réponse en cœur sans même y faire attention et ça les avaient scotché sur place.

\- Bien, il y a deux places de libres devant Castiel et Lysandre, nous informa-t-il.

\- Lysandre et qui ? demanda Sierra

\- Castiel, cheveux rouges, rangées de la fenêtre.

 _Cheveux rouges ?_ Je traversais la salle du regard lorsque je croise celui de … _Tomate Transgénique ?! Bien sûr, avec la chance que j'aie il fallait que ça tombe sur moi._ Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupire avant de me diriger vers ma place, Sierra sur mes talons.

Ma camarade et moi avons passé l'heure à discuter de musique. Je lui appris que j'aimais beaucoup écrire des textes et elle me dit que son dada à elle était de trouver les mélodies. Nous nous sommes alors dit que ce serait vraiment sympathique de se faire un groupe ensemble. Etrangement le cours se déroula assez rapidement, enfin c'était sans compter le fait que j'avais senti le regard tueur de la tomate dans mon dos.

DRIIIIIIG…

Je me suis levée pour ranger mes affaires lorsque je me suis rendue compte que Sierra regardait un carnet vert que l'un de nos voisins de derrière, qui ont été les premiers à partir, avait oublié son carnet.

\- C'est à Lysandre, nous dit une voix féminine, il faut croire qu'il l'a encore oublié.

\- Et tu es ? lui demanda mon amie toute souriante en se retournant.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, nous dit-elle confuse, j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je m'appelle Iris.

C'était une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse coiffée d'une natte sur le côté et aux très beaux yeux bleus verts. Elle semblait respirer la joie de vivre et devait certainement de caractère enjoué.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, dis-je toute souriante en compagnie de Sierra.

\- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où je peux trouver ce fameux Lysandre aussi, de toute évidence, appelé « Monsieur j'oublie tout le temps mon carnet » ? demanda la blonde

\- Je pense qu'il doit être dans la cours, il y va toujours avant de manger. Sinon, ça vous tente de déjeuner avec moi ce midi, je vous présenterai mes amis ! nous demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça nous donnera l'occasion de nous faire de nouveaux amis ! lui répondit Sierra avec la même énergie. On se retrouve au self, je vais d'abord rendre cet objet à son propriétaire. Tu m'accompagnes Lin ? Euh je peux t'appeler Lin hein ?

\- Oui oui, pas de soucis, lui dis-je en rigolant, mais je te rejoindrai plus tard. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

\- D'accord, pas de problème. On se retrouve plus tard, me dit-elle en l'éloignant.

Je la regardais partir puis fis face à Iris en lui disant de ne pas m'attendre. Elle me dit alors qu'elle nous gardera une place à la cantine puis me fit un salut de la main avant de sortir de la salle. Je partis à mon tour pour me diriger vers le couloir où étaient entreposés les casiers pour récupérer ma flûte traversière. Je l'y avais déposé avant d'aller en classe car lors de son explication de l'établissement Nathaniel nous avait remis des clés pour nos casiers. C'est celle de ma mère, elle me l'avait donné avant de partir. J'adorais en jouer lorsque je n'avais pas le moral car ça me détendait et j'étais dans mon monde. Après avoir récupérée mon instrument de musique je me suis mise en quête d'un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir faire quelques notes. C'est alors que je ne sais comment, je me suis retrouvée sur le toit de l'établissement. J'ai donc commencé à jouer en ayant pris soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. A la fin de ma mélodie je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser une perle d'eau salée couler le long de me visage. _Papa, maman, j'espère que vous allez bien, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes partis et vous me manquez._

IIIIIIIIIII …

Je sursautais à l'entente de ce grincement et me retournais automatiquement face à la porte qui était dos à moi.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?


	4. Une rentrée mouvementée partie 3

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction ! :)

Tout s'enchaîne pour la première journée de notre héroïne et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas énormément de chance pour la moment ahah

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Le Retour des Anges - Chapitre 3**

 **Une rentrée mouvementée partie 3**

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes aucun bruit ne se fit entendre de nouveau et personne ne se manifesta. _Pas de réponse ? Ça doit être le vent ou mon imagination._ Je retournais dans ma contemplation du paysage. De là où je me trouvais on pouvait voir une partie de la ville et la chaleur du soleil me caressait la peau. Une légère brise fit voler mes longs cheveux et je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant d'aborder mon sourire. _Aller, ne te laisses pas abattre Lin, souris, ils te donneront bientôt des nouvelles. Et puis tu fais des rencontres sympathiques pour ce premier jour. D'ailleurs je devrais aller les rejoindre sinon ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter._

Je pris mes affaires puis descendais les escaliers. Je pris soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Après tout je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de monter sur le toit. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée je me mis en quête de la cantine. Elle ne fut pas dure à trouver car il m'avait suffi de suivre les échos de voix de la file d'attente. Une fois arrivé dans la salle je cherchais mes camarades des yeux et j'aperçus alors Sierra et Iris qui me faisaient de grands signes de la main. Je leur souris et leur fis un signe en retour avant de me diriger vers le self munie d'un plateau que je venais de prendre. Une fois mon déjeuner choisi je me suis dirigée vers mes camarades et pris place sur la chaise vide à mon intention.

\- Alors, me dis Iris avec un grand sourire, laisses moi te présenter mes amies. Voici Violette, Melody, Peggy, Rosalya, Priya et Kim.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, leur dis-je très heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Violette était la petite timide aux cheveux violets et la meilleure dessinatrice de la classe. Melody, elle, était une brune aux yeux bleus qui était également « l'assistante » de Nathaniel dans la classe des délégués. Vient ensuite Peggy, cheveux court, noir et également journaliste et rédactrice en chef du journal de l'école. Rosalya était, quant à elle une fille vraiment magnifique, elle avait une longue chevelure blanche et des yeux or. _Elle pourrait être mannequin !_ Priya était une fille typée orientale avec de beaux yeux saphir qui contrastaient merveilleusement avec la couleur de sa peau. Et pour finir Kim, une grande métisse aux cheveux noirs coupé en carré plongeant et revêtu d'une casquette qui m'appelait « p'tite ».

La discussion allait de bon train, chacune parlant de ses passions, sa famille etc … Puis vient un sujet sur lequel j'étais tout sauf à l'aise : les garçons. J'appris que Melody était très amoureuse de Nathaniel depuis de nombreuses années mais n'avait jamais osée lui avouer ses sentiments. Violette était très proche de Jade son ami d'enfance. Kim quant à elle sortait avec Dajan, un garçon d'une autre école mais qui venait s'entraîner au gymnase avec son équipe de basket. Rosalya, elle, était en couple avec le gérant du plus grand magasin de vêtement de la ville et était également styliste. Il était également le grand frère de Lysandre.

\- Il est comment Lysandre ? demanda Sierra.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Rosalya. Serais-tu intéressée ? lui demanda-t-elle le regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- En réalité il m'intrigue beaucoup, avoua-t-elle pensive. Il semble très … mystérieux.

\- Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, intervient Iris, elle est souvent dans la lune, un peu tête en l'air avec ses affaires qu'il égard un peu partout, mais c'est un garçon vraiment gentil.

\- T'as oublié de rajouter que c'était le meilleur ami de Castiel, ajouta Kim.

 _Sérieusement ? Un garçon apparemment aussi charmant ami avec la Tomate ?!_ Je fus tellement surprise que j'avalais mon eau de travers et me mis à tousser. Sierra me tapa dans le dos pour m'aider à faire passer alors que les filles se tournaient dans ma direction. Mon regard croisa celui de Rosa qui me fixait avec un petit sourire d'un air de dire « Tiens tiens, réaction très intéressante ».

\- Et toi Lineria, me dit-elle, une personne dans ton cœur.

\- Oh euh … dis-je après avoir repris mon souffle, tu sais je viens seulement d'arriver alors bon.

\- C'est cela, j'y crois très fort.

\- Eh ! C'est toi la nouvelle ! nous interrompit une voix féminine.

\- Pardon, c'est à moi que tu parles, dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à la personne qui criait. Bonj…

\- Ne t'approche pas de Castiel.

Je la regardais incrédule en clignotant des yeux pour voir si ce n'était pas mon imagination. _Non mais je rêve, pour qui elle se prend Barbie ?_ Mon interlocutrice était une jeune fille de mon âge, il me semblait l'avoir aperçu dans notre classe. Elle avait les cheveux blonds coupés au niveau des épaules et était accompagnée d'une fille asiatique et d'une châtaine à la queue de cheval.

\- Tu pourrais peut être commencé par te présenter avant de m'agresser, lui dis-je las.

\- Je suis Ambre, me dit-elle fièrement, la reine de l'école, tout le monde me connait. Voici Li et Charlotte.

\- Tu as oublié de rajouter « la plus modeste ».

Les filles se mirent à rire ce qui ne plut pas à la blonde car elle fulmina de rage et se planta devant moi.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?! lâcha-t-elle.

\- Doucement Ambre, intervient Priya, aurais-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Je la vis exercer un mouvement de recule à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle regarda avec horreur et peur ma camarade. _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre elles mais ça a dû être violent._ Je me suis alors levé pour avancer vers Ambre afin d'arranger les choses. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuis dès le début et encore moins me faire des ennemis.

\- Ecoutes Ambre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi comme ça. On ne peut pas essayer de s'entendre ? lui demandais-je sincèrement.

Sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit je la vis se saisir de mon verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table derrière et me l'aspergé au visage. J'étais tellement choquée que je ne fis aucun mouvement alors que le liquide dégoulinait sur mes cheveux. La scène ne dû pas passer inaperçu car il n'y avait plu aucun bruit dans la salle et toutes les personnes présentes regardaient les événements avec des réactions diverses. Sierra se leva d'un bon de sa chaise.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ma pauvre fille ! Il faut te faire soigner !

\- Regardes-toi, m'adressa Ambre, tu es seulement un grain de poussière sous mes ongles. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu vives seule. Tes parents t'ont laissés derrière n'est-ce pas ?

Mon amie allait lui sauter à la gorge pour le mettre son poing dans la figure quand elle fut retenue par Rosalia. Elle se débattait en lui disant qu'elle aller lui donner une bonne correction mais la blanche ne voulait pas que les choses empirent encore plus. Moi je ne disais rien, j'avais la tête légèrement baissée et je serrais les dents de rage. _C'est vrai que mes parents sont partis depuis quelques temps et que je n'avais eu aucune nouvelles mais ce n'étais pas une raison. Et puis comment elle sait ça elle ?!_

\- Et toi, enchaîna-t-elle en pointant du doigt Sierra, tu n'es pas mieux et tu fais pitié avec ton comportement de gamine. Pas vrai les filles ?

Elle se mit ensuite à rigoler avec ses deux toutous qui lui servent d'amies. _Là elle dépasse les bornes !_ Dans un mouvement j'ai attrapé la première chose qui me passait sous la main, dans le cas présent une assiette, et lui envoyais le contenu à la figure en essayant tant bien que mal de viser avec mes yeux voilés par quelques larmes de colère. Je tenais toujours l'assiette dans la main et la brandis vers elle telle une arme.

\- Tu peux t'en prendre à moi si ça t'amuses mais je t'interdis de t'en prendre à mes amis ! lui criais-je.

L'écho de ma voix résonna à travers la salle qui n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Un professeur ayant été alerté par le bruit nous dévisagea toutes les deux lorsqu'elle vit l'étendue des dégâts : moi trempée et Ambre recouverte de pâtes.

\- Mais enfin que s'est-il passé ici ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- C'était un accident Madame Delaney, intervint Rosalya pour calmer le jeu, Lineria a glissé et a heurté Ambre. Du coup son plat c'est renversé sur elle et comme Ambre avait un verre d'eau dans la main …

\- Je vois, nous dit-elle suspicieuse, veillez à nettoyer avant de partir.

Je la regardais s'éloigner avant de me tourner vers Rosa en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Les discussions reprirent dans la cantine alors que je sentais le regard meurtrier d'Ambre sur moi.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, me lança-t-elle. Allons-nous en les filles, je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Elle partit à son tour, ses deux chiens sur les talons. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vu je sentis mes jambes me lâcher et tombais à genoux toute tremblante de rage mais aussi de tristesse. Je me passais rageusement les mains sur les yeux pour faire disparaître l'eau et les quelques larmes qui brouillaient ma vision. Sierra s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me relever.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils m'ont laissé ? lui demandais-je les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! D'accord ils sont loin mais justement, il n'y a peut-être pas de réseau là où ils sont et de ce fait ils n'ont pas pu joindre.

Je la regardais et la vis me sourire. Mon regard se porta sur mes camarades qui hochèrent la tête pour approuver les dire de Sierra. Je leur fis un sourire timide en guise de remerciement. _Elles ont raison, je ne dois pas écouter Ambre. Cette fille est loin d'être un modèle d'intelligence._

\- En tout cas bien joué, tu l'as bien remise à sa place.

Sierra et moi nous sommes tournées en même temps pour voir notre interlocuteur. Je vis alors Castiel me regarder avec un sourire en coin avec un regard que je ne saurais décrire et Lysandre installé en face de lui. _Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient assis à une table à côté de nous._ Je vis alors que Lysandre n'avait pas d'assiette sur son plateau. Je me remémorais la scène qui venait de se passer avec Ambre et me rappelais en avoir attrapée une. _Oh mince…c'était la sienne._ Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et je me sentis d'un coup très honteuse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, lui dis-je sincèrement, c'était ton plat.

A cet instant présent je ne savais plus du tout où me mettre. Les garçons se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde puis Lysandre me regarda en affichant un sourire avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse. Castiel quand à lui fut pris d'un fou rire. Je fus alors surprise de sa réaction et mes yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de son visage. Je n'avais jamais fait attention la première fois mais il était vraiment très beau. Sa magnifique chevelure de flamme correspondait parfaitement à sa personnalité. Son sourire était éclatant et je me perdais dans son regard gris profond. Je sentis alors mon visage me chauffer. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Oh non voilà que je rougie !_ Sierra du le remarquer car elle me fixa alors bizarrement.

\- Ça va Lin ? Tu es toute rouge ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

\- Tu devrais aller te changer sinon tu risques d'attraper froid, me dit alors Lysandre

\- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, leur dis-je aussitôt en faisant des mouvements avec mes mains, je vais très bi… bi … ATCHOUM !

Je leur fis un petit sourire gêné alors que mon amie se mis à rire.

\- Tu vois bien que ça ne va pas, me dit Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel. Fais quelque chose j'veux pas que tu m'refiles tes microbes gamine.

\- C'est bon la Tomate je ne t'es rien demandé, lui dis-je légèrement irritée par son appellation.

Son regard sur moi changea du tout au tout. Il me fixa alors d'un air sombre avant de se lever d'un coup et de se planter devant moi.

\- Répètes un peu ça pour voir !

\- Avec plaisir !

 _Sérieusement Lineria mais à quoi tu joues ? Je devrais vraiment apprendre à fermer ma bouche de temps en temps._

\- Ça suffit tous les deux, pas de disputes, nous dis calmement Lysandre en se levant pour nous séparer.

\- De vrais gamins, compléta Sierra qui comprit son erreur lorsque Castiel et moi lui avons lancé un regard noir.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? nous exclamions ensemble d'une même voix.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur Castiel qui avait fait de même sur moi. Nous nous sommes fixés quelques instants en nous affrontant du regard avant de détourner rapidement la tête d'un air de dire « je m'en fiche de toi ». Sierra et Lysandre eux se regardèrent en se disant qu'ils allaient en baver avec nous alors que nos camarades riaient. Elles nous laissèrent en nous disant qu'on se reverrait plus tard. D'un seul coup une chose me revient en mémoire et je me tournais vers mon amie.

\- Au fait mademoiselle « je suis un modèle d'exemple », tu n'avais pas quelque chose à rendre à Lysandre ? lui demandais-je.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, s'exclama-t-elle, j'avais oublié !

Je soupirais alors d'exaspération devant la mémoire douteuse de Sierra ce qui amusa Castiel laissa un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle se mit alors à fouiller dans son sac pendant de longues secondes avant de grommeler se demandant où elle l'avait mis. Elle en sortie alors un carnet de couleur vert d'eau. Elle se tourna alors vers Lysandre en souriant qui jusque-là se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier.

\- Tiens, tu l'avais oublié sur la table en cours d'histoire.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Castiel. Tu l'avais encore pommé ? ça devient une habitude ma parole. On est peut-être de « vrais gamins » comme vous dites mais vous, vous êtes de vrais poissons rouges.

\- Merci beaucoup Sierra, tu m'as sauvé la vie, lui dit-il sincèrement. Il y a des choses très précieuses dedans.

\- Laisses-moi deviner, chansons ? Partitions ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-il surpris, mais comment tu …

\- Moi aussi j'ai un petit livret avec des partitions. J'ai appris aussi que Castiel et toi formez un groupe alors je l'ai supposé et … Lin tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle ?

\- Oui oui ça va, comme d'habitude.

Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil et plaça sa main sur mon front. Je me dégageais doucement en lui souriant pour la rassurer. En réalité je ne me sentais pas très bien. La tête commençait à me tourner. Castiel me fixait intensément. Je me doutais qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je disais.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr ? me redemanda-t-il. T'es un vrai cachet d'aspirine.

 _Pourquoi il se sent toujours obligé d'être désagréable avec moi ?!_ Il est vrai que j'étais une fille émotive et que j'avais du mal à contrôler mes émotions. Quand je ne savais pas quoi faire j'avais tendance à me cacher derrière une carapace pour me protéger.

\- C'est sûr que toi tu t'y connais question couleur t'as vu tes cheveux ? lui lançais-je.

\- Non Lin ça ne va pas, me dis Sierra, tu …

Je vis ses lèvres bouger mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait. Je fus prise de vertige et tout commença à tourner autour de moi. _C'est officiel, je déteste la rentrée._ Je me sentis tomber mais lorsque je m'attendais à toucher le sol je sentis deux bras puissant me rattraper. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que cette personne avait de très bons réflexes. Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais elle me souleva avec délicatesse. _C'est confortable, je me sens bien._ Je crus avoir entendu une voix m'appeler puis ce fut le trou noir.


	5. Nouvelles amitiés

Hey tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas pu poster avant à cause de mes examens mais me revoilà !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Le temps passe, des sentiments inconnus se développent et un événement spécial en vu !

Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

 **Le Retour des Anges - Chapitre 4**

 **Nouvelles amitiés**

Je repris peu à peu connaissance et du me faire violence pour ouvrir les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être passé sous un éléphant tellement ma tête me faisait souffrir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver. En y réfléchissant bien j'avais déjà eu des baisses de tension mais jamais au point de faire un malaise. Je voulu me redresser lorsqu'une main m'en empêcha. En tournant le regard vers cette personne je reconnue Sierra. Mon amie m'expliqua que je m'étais écroulée dans la cantine après notre l'interaction avec Ambre. Elle m'apprit également qu'elle m'avait accompagné à l'infirmerie avec Lysandre et Castiel. C'était d'ailleurs celui-ci qui m'avait transporté. Je me dis alors que j'avais sans doute mal jugé le rockeur sous ses airs de gros dur. Apparemment j'étais restée inconsciente une bonne partie de l'après-midi et tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Sierra avait insisté auprès de l'infirmière pour pouvoir rester à mes côtés. Je fus extrêmement touché par son geste et pris le temps de vivement la remercier. Lorsque j'obtenue, non sans un examen médical, le droit de sortir du lit je récupérais mes affaires et sortie de l'établissement avec ma nouvelle amie.

Une fois à l'extérieur je la vis fouiller dans ses poches en et elle en sorti un petit papier qu'elle me tendit. Une fois en main je le dépliais pour voir apparaitre deux numéros de téléphone.

\- C'est mon numéro et celui de Lysandre, me dit-elle. C'est lui et Castiel qui m'ont aidé à te transporter à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit de le tenir au courant de ton état par message mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais l'informer toit même et le remercier. Sinon je t'ai ajouté le miens en même temps, je me suis dit que ça pouvait toujours servir.

\- Oui tu as raison, lui dis-je un sourire en guise de gratitude.

Nous avons continué à marcher en direction de notre maison et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Sierra habitait non loin de chez moi. C'est lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble que je me disais qu'en réalité nous étions pour ainsi dire voisine. Après l'avoir quitté et lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit je pris la direction de mon appartement. Une fois arrivée je me débarrassais de mes chaussures en vitesse rejoignis ma chambre. J'étais tellement épuisée après cette journée que je m'écroulais sur mon lit. Après quelques instants à fixer le plafond je me saisis du papier qui m'avait été remis plus tôt et le regardais intensément. C'est quelques secondes après que je me suis décidée à attraper mon portable afin d'écrire un nouveau message.

« Bonsoir Lysandre, c'est Lineria

Sierra m'a laissé ton numéro, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

Je tenais à te remercier sincèrement pour ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Malgré le fait que tu ne me connaisses pas et ça me touche énormément.

J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de mieux se connaitre au fur et à mesure de l'année.

Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée »

Après avoir cliqué sur « envoyer » je soufflais un grand coup. _Voilà une bonne chose de faite !_ Après avoir fait ma routine de soir habituelle j'allais me décider à me mettre au lit lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentie. Je me précipitais sur mon téléphone avec une légère angoisse en me demandant si mes parents avaient enfin réussi à pouvoir me joindre. « Nouveau message : Lysandre ». Je fus soudain déçu mais ouvrit tout de même le texte.

« Bonsoir Lineria,

J'espère que tu te sens mieux et ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange absolument pas au contraire. Sierra m'a envoyé un message pour m'avertir que vous étiez bien rentrées.

On ne pouvait pas te laisser dans une telle position ça n'aurait vraiment pas été correct de notre part, et puis tu sais, je n'ai vraiment pas fait grand-chose. C'est surtout Castiel que tu devrais remercier, c'est lui qui t'as transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

On se verra en cours demain, passes une bonne nuit et reposes toi bien surtout »

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage à la lecture de ces mots. Même s'il était un peu difficile de le cerner, Lysandre était vraiment un garçon attentionné et modeste. Je fus d'un coup embarrassée d'avoir oublié de lui demander le numéro de Castiel mais je n'étais pas sûr que celui-ci aurait apprécié que je l'ai. Je me promis d'aller le voir avant le début des cours le lendemain.

Je me glissais alors sous les draps pour me plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je me réveillais lorsque les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent doucement à travers les rideaux et vinrent me caresser la peau. Je me frottais les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour voir que j'avais un appel en absence et trois messages de Sierra. Nous nous étions dit la vielle que nous ferions désormais le trajet ensemble. Ce serait beaucoup plus sympa sachant que nous étions toutes les deux nouvelles et que nous habitions proche l'une de l'autre. J'ouvris les deux messages et à la lecture de ces mots mes yeux s'agrandir de terreur.

« Coucou Lin ! On part toujours ensemble se matin, je t'attendrai à 8h25 en bas de chez moi ! »

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne réponds pas … J'espère que ça va, il est 8h30. »

« Bon je t'ai attendu jusqu'à 8h40 mais tu n'étais toujours pas là alors je suis partie sans toi. »

Son dernier message m'avait été envoyé il y a quelques minutes et il était maintenant 8h43. Traduction … _Je suis en retard !_ Je me précipitais en courant vers la salle de bain et me préparais en dix minutes montre en main. Jamais je ne m'étais autant dépêchée de ma vie. J'attrapais alors mon sac à la volé et partie en courant de l'appartement et dévalais les escaliers à toute allure. Dans la rue les gens me regardaient de travers à voir passer une flèche près d'eux. En réalité je n'avais jamais été en retard de ma vie et le fait que je puisse l'être m'angoissait énormément car qui dit arriver en retard était également synonyme de « se faire remarquer ». Et comme beaucoup le savait, j'avais horreur de ça.

Je continuais ma course folle jusqu'à ce qu'un motard m'interrompe en me coupant la route sur le passage piéton. J'eu alors l'une des plus grosses frayeurs de ma vie et laissais échapper un cri de surprise. Le motard s'arrêta alors à mon niveau et releva alors la visière de son casque. C'est alors que mon regard croisa le sien, un regard acier que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre mille. Il retira alors son casque et regarda mon état d'un air amusé.

\- Alors, commença-t-il, on est en retard fillette ?

\- Sans blague Castiel, tu as deviné ça comment ? lui répondis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle.

\- J'sais pas, peut être ta tête toute rouge et tes cheveux en pétard.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à sa remarque. C'est évident que je ne devais pas être très belle à voir mais qu'importe, je n'allais pas en cours pour faire un défilé de mode. Je jetais un œil à mon œil à mon portable sous le regard de Castiel et vis avec stupeur qu'il était déjà 9h et que les cours étaient donc sur le point de commencer.

\- Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me dérange mais je vais vraiment être en retard, lui lançais-je en me remettant à courir. A plus tard !

\- Eh attend !

Je me stoppais dans ma foulé et me tourna vers lui surprise. Il me tendait un casque et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je devais avoir l'air bête mais j'étais surprise de son geste. Comme il ne voyait aucune réaction de ma part il prit la parole.

\- Grimpe, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses un malaise.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, lui répondis-je surprise de son geste en prenant l'objet qu'il me tendait.

\- C'est surtout que j'ai pas envie que ça me retombe dessus si le bruit venait à courir que je t'avais croisé.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire et m'installais derrière lui avant d'enfiler le casque. Sa remarque m'avait légèrement vexé mais au fond de moi j'espérais que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il pensait. Je ne savais pas vraiment où m'accrocher car je n'étais jamais montée sur une moto de ma vie et ça me faisait un peu peur. Castiel du sentir mon malaise car il se tourna vers moi.

\- T'inquiètes fillette je ne vais pas rouler vite. Je n'aimerais pas que tu me rejettes ton p'tit déj' dessus. Accroche-toi bien à moi.

Après ces mots je fus un peux soulagée et je le remerciais intérieurement. J'enroulais timidement mes bras autour de sa taille et j'imaginais sans peine que je devais rougir à en juger par l'échauffement que je pouvais sentir au niveau de mes pommettes. _Heureusement que j'ai un casque parce que je suis sûr qu'il se serait encore moqué de moi._

Le trajet se déroula sans problème mais à ma grande surprise je regrettais qu'il n'ait pas été plus long. Il avait tenu sa promesse et avait roulé prudemment ce qui m'avait permis d'apprécier le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux. Une fois arrivés dans l'établissement il gara sa moto dans le parking avant de descendre. Je fis de même et retirais mon casque avant de lui tendre en lui faisant un grand sourire. Je le vis me regarder perplexe. Sans doute se demandait-il pourquoi j'étais aussi joyeuse.

\- Je n'étais jamais montée sur une moto et je dois dire que je trouve ça vraiment chouette !

\- Dommage, moi qui espérais que tu me supplierais pour descendre, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Après cette remarque je fronçais les sourcils lui tirais la langue. Je sais c'était une réaction de gamine mais sur le coup rien d'autre ne m'était venu. C'est alors qu'il se mit à rire et j'en fus étonnée. _Il est tellement beau lorsqu'il rit._ A cette pensée je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement et je me secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Il me tourna le dos et commença sa marche vers l'entrée de l'école. _Il faut que je le remercie !_

\- Castiel ! l'interpellais-je mal à l'aise d'avoir crié si fort. Euh … Merci beaucoup. Pas seulement pour m'avoir accompagné mais aussi pour ce que tu as fait pour moi hier. Sierra et Lysandre m'ont dit que c'était toi qui m'avais transporté à l'infirmerie.

Lui, qui était resté dos à moi depuis que j'avais commencé à parler, me fit face en abordant le sourire en coin dont il avait le secret avant de me dire de me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas être plus en retard que je ne l'étais déjà. Je fis alors quelques pas pour arriver à son niveau puis nous sommes montés ensemble en classe. Tout le monde fut surpris de nous voir arriver ensemble puis après m'être excusé auprès du professeur je rejoignis ma place près de Sierra tandis que le rouge se plaça à côté de son meilleur ami. Je m'excusais auprès de mon amie pour ne pas avoir pu la rejoindre ce matin et lui racontais ma petite aventure du matin.

La journée se déroula tout à fait normalement si on exclue le regard de tueur que m'avait lancé Ambre lorsque j'étais arrivée en compagnie de Castiel. Je n'avais pas spécialement peur d'elle. Ce qui me gênait le plus était que je ne savais pas jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour hotter de son passage toutes personnes ayant une tête qui ne lui revenait pas. De plus j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans son viseur depuis que j'étais arrivée. Je ne cherchais pas la confrontation et essayais de me tenir le plus loin possible pour éviter les ennuis.

[…]

Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis ce fameux jour et beaucoup de choses ont changées et se sont déroulées. Sierra et moi étions devenues inséparables, les meilleures amies du monde. Nous étions tout le temps ensemble et nous dormions à tour de rôle l'une chez l'autre pour ne pas être seules chacune de notre côté. Nous nous étions faites peu à peu une place dans notre nouvelle école et nous faisions maintenant parti du groupe de fille de la classe. Rosalya, Iris et les autres nous avaient vite adopté et nous avaient aidés à nous intégrer. Nous avions aussi fait la connaissance des jumeaux Alexy et Armin qui étaient arrivé à l'école peu de temps avant nous. Le premier était un garçon formidable et toujours de bonne humeur. Il me rappelait un peu Rosalya dans un sens. Comme elle il aimait beaucoup faire les magasins et il était très reconnaissable, je dirais même plutôt voyant de loin, car il possédait une chevelure bleu électrique et des vêtements flashy. Son frère, Armin, lui était un peu à l'opposé. Il était doté d'une chevelure brune et passait son temps sur ses jeux vidéo. Lorsque nous allions chez eux, Sierra et moi avions pris l'habitude de faire quelques parties de Super Smash Bross avec lui et c'était vraiment très amusant de voir à quel point Alexy aimait l'embêter pour nous permettre de gagner. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre nous étions également devenues très proche de Lysandre et Castiel malgré les différents que nous avions pu avoir au début. Le rouge avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours m'embêter et m'énerver, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup mais qui nous valait des chamailleries. Heureusement elles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, je n'aimais pas les moments où on ne se parlait pas ou que l'on s'ignorait.

C'était un matin comme les autres où Sierra et moi avions notre petite routine. Ou plutôt j'avais ma petite routine car je pris soin de remplir un verre d'eau qui prit la destination du visage de ma meilleure amie. Il n'y avait pas plus dure personne à réveiller que mon amie, et j'avais lutté la première fois pour y parvenir. Du coup j'avais trouvé LA technique qui n'était certes pas très agréable mais d'une efficacité à toute épreuve. Une fois habillé nous avons pris notre petit déjeuner et avons quitté mon appartement pour prendre la direction de l'école.

Une fois arrivé les conversations allaient de bon train entre les élèves qui semblaient agité et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Le cours passa d'une façon étonnement lente et me regard passa la salle en revue. Elle me semblait bien vide tout d'un coup. En effet, beaucoup de personnes manquaient à l'appel : Lysandre, Castiel et Alexy. _Je me demande où est ce qu'ils ont pu aller._ Sierra n'en savait pas plus que moi et on se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer aujourd'hui. L'heure du déjeuner arriva et je questionnais alors mes camarades pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

\- Dites les filles, vous ne savez pas où sont les garçons par hasard ?

\- On ne les a pas vus de la matinée et tout le monde a l'air agité, ajouta Sierra.

\- Moi je sais ! s'exclama Rosalya avec un immense sourire. Ils avaient une répétition de musique en groupe. Vous savez que le bal du printemps est la semaine prochaine et ils vont y jouer. D'ailleurs j'espère que vous avez pensées à vos robes.

\- Evidemment, répondirent-elles d'une seule voix.

 _Oh non … ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête cette histoire._ De toute évidence ma meilleure amie avait une aussi mauvaise mémoire que moi car elle leur fit de grand yeux et ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- J'avais complètement oublié, avoua-t-elle.

\- Une … une robe ? dis-je les yeux dans le vide.

\- Bien oui ! me dit Rosalya outrée. Ça te pose un problème ? C'est un jour très important dans l'année.

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise en robe, avouais-je honteuse.

\- Alors laisses faire Rosa, me conseilla Iris avec un grand sourire, elle va s'occuper de toi. Elle veut être styliste.

\- Et elle est très douée, elle a réussi à me faire porter une robe un jour et à ne pas me sentir, ajouta Kim.

Lorsqu'elle dit ces mots ma tête se tourna instantanément vers elle. J'étais très surprise, elle, Kim, la fille que j'avais toujours été habitué à voir en short avait mis une robe choisi par Rosaya et avait aimé ?! Pour une surprise s'en était une. _Si c'est Kim qui le dit. Pourquoi pas dans ce cas._

\- J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! fit Sierra toute excitée.

\- Après les cours je vous emmène faire les boutiques, nous assura la blanche.

La discussion reprit de bon train puis l'heure de retourner en cours arriva. Cette journée me semblait interminable. Le fait que des amis proches manquaient à l'appel y était pour beaucoup. Tout semblait bien vide sans eux, la bonne humeur d'Alexy et ses discussions bruyantes avaient laissé place à un grand silence. L'absence de Castiel et Lysandre se faisaient aussi beaucoup ressentir. Le victorien était toujours là pour donner de bons conseils quand des situations étaient délicates et sa gentillesse était sans limite. Et Castiel …. _Je l'imagine déjà se moquer de moi lorsqu'il me verra en robe._ Cette pensée me fit froncer les sourcils mais au fond de moi je ne pouvais secrètement m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il me trouve belle.

La sonnerie retentissante marqua le début du mode « Rosa power ». L'idée de me sauver pour rentrer chez moi m'avait traversé l'esprit mais je dus me ravisée lorsqu'à l'instant même où la cloche retenti, elle se planta devant nous avec un grand sourire en nous invitant à la suivre. Sierra et moi avons suivi Rosalya qui nous traina jusqu'au centre-ville. Une fois sur place elle s'arrêta devant un magasin bien précis, c'était le magasin que tenait le frère de Lysandre. La jeune fille se précipita vers les rayons qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis bien longtemps.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? nous interpela une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour voir notre interlocuteur. Il était vêtu d'un style très particulier semblable à celui de Lysandre mais contrairement à lui, il avait les cheveux bruns et était plus âgé de quelques années. Il regarda sa copine en lui souriant tendrement, ce à quoi la blanche répondu de même.

\- Ah Leigh tu tombes très bien, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, je cherche à relooker ces demoiselles pour notre fête.

\- Si tu es Leigh tu dois être le frère de Lysandre ? lui demanda timidement Sierra.

Je ne savais pas d'où lui venait ce ton embarrassé tout d'un coup, elle qui était de nature impulsive et un peu bruyante. Depuis quelques temps j'avais pu remarquer que malgré les apparences elle semblait un peu gênée en présence de Lysandre et même maladroite par moment mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

\- C'est exact. Et vous vous êtes Sierra et Lineria.

\- Comment tu le sais ? lui demanda mon amie surprise.

\- Et bien … disons que j'ai mes sources.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Rosalya qui lui sourit amusée et reparti à ses obligations. Après de longues minutes dans le magasin, Sierra trouva un vêtement qui lui convenait sous les conseils avisés de notre amie. Elle partit dans la cabine d'essayage et quelques instants plus tard elle en ressortit presque transformé. Elle portait une robe bustier rouge et noir, cintrée, lui arrivant au niveau des genoux. On aurait dit que mon amie était née pour la porter. Elle mettait parfaitement son corps en valeur sans pour autant rentrer dans la vulgarité.

\- Tu es magnifique ! m'écriais-je.

\- C'est vrai que tu es parfaite dedans, c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais voir sur toi, dis fièrement Rosalya.

\- Dans ce cas je la prends !

Elle retourna dans la cabine pour se changer et lorsqu'elle fut sortie, elle et Rosa se tournèrent vers moi pour me regarder avec un grand sourire.

\- A toi maintenant, dirent-elles en cœur.

Les minutes défilèrent sans que je ne trouve quoique ce soit qui me correspond. Je tenais à choisir moi-même malgré les recommandations de mes amies mais je voyais bien que la patience de de Rosalya avait ses limites.

\- Je ne le sens pas les filles, leur dis-je, laissez tomber ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi mettre tout simple parce que tu ne sais pas ce qui te va. Laisses faire Rosalya parce qu'à t'écouter tu ne porteras jamais de robe de ta vie.

La blanche parti quelques instants pour revenir avec, à la main, une robe blanche au niveau du buste et rose poudré sur le bas.. Je remarquais que le dos était seulement caché par de la dentelle de même que les bras. Elle était vraiment magnifique mais …

\- Elle n'est pas un peu trop osée ? demandais-je sincèrement.

\- Discutes pas et va l'essayer, me dis Rosa d'une voix qui ne me permettait pas tergiverser plus longtemps.

Je fus poussée de force dans la cabine et elle me plaça le vêtement dans les mains. Une fois que je l'eu enfilé je sortis pour voir un immense sourire se dessiner sur le visage de mes amis mais également sur le visage de Leigh qui les avait rejoint.

\- C'est parfait ! s'écria ma meilleure amie.

\- Exact, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Tu vois Leigh, c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'on voit que tu as un vrai don.

\- C'est … c'est toi qui l'a créé ? lui demandais-je surprise.

\- Tu portes sur toi l'un des derniers modèles que j'ai inventé.

\- Elle est vraiment magnifique, le complimentais-je sincèrement en regardant le résultat dans le miroir. Je ne suis pas sûr de la mériter.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça me ferait plaisir si tu voulais bien la porter.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais si belle. La matière était fluide et agréable et les couleurs mettaient mes yeux et mon teint en valeur. Elle était plus courte que devant et m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux alors que l'arrière touchait mes chevilles. J'étais si émerveillée que je ne trouvais les mots pour le remercier. Je remarquais néanmoins qu'il était très touché par ma réaction. Une fois retirée nous nous sommes rendus à la caisse où Leigh nous fit un prix d'amis. Rosa nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte puis nous sommes rentrées avec nos achats. La soirée passait à une vitesse folle et Sierra et moi non sommes demandées comment seraient les garçons sur scène sachant qu'on n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les entendre.

Les jours passèrent puis la veille du bal arriva. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça et les membres de l'organisation avaient fait un travail remarquable. Arrivées dans la cours nos camarades nous saluèrent et Iris souleva un point auquel je n'avais absolument pas pensé.

\- Alors, vous avez trouvé un cavalier pour la fête ?

\- Non pas encore, répond pensivement Sierra.

\- On est obligée de venir accompagner ? demandais-je dans l'espoir d'avoir la réponse que j'espérais.

\- Bien sûr, me regarda Rosalya comme si j'étais un alien, tu ne peux pas te permettre de venir seule après le temps fou que j'ai mis pour te faire essayer une robe !

\- Vous y allez avec qui vous ? demanda ma meilleure amie.

\- Nathaniel m'a invité, nous appris Mélody, et Iris y va avec Kentin.

\- Comme nous avons le droit d'emmener quelqu'un de l'extérieur j'ai demandé à Leigh de m'accompagner, ajouta la blanche, Violette c'est enfin décidée à parler à Jade le garçon du club de jardinage. Et Kim y va avec Dajan le chef de l'équipe de basket.

 _Tout le monde a l'air d'avoir quelqu'un sauf nous finalement._

DRIIIING …

Une fois que la sonnerie eut fini de retentir nous nous sommes toutes dirigées vers la salle de classe. Arrivée sur place je notais que le professeur n'était pas encore présent. Je remarquais également Castiel et Lysandre qui étaient installé à leurs places habituelles tout comme Alexy à côté de son frère. _Ça fait plaisir de les revoir tous, les journées sans eux sont bien monotones._ Sierra et moi nous sommes instinctivement dirigées vers eux en souriant. Dès qu'ils nous aperçurent ils nous saluèrent joyeusement. Je voyais mon amie fixer Lysandre sans trop savoir quoi dire et je lui fis une tape discrète dans le dos en guise de soutient. Je me doutais très bien de ce qu'elle allait lui demander alors je voulais qu'elle sache que je la soutenais.

\- Lysandre, tu es accompagné pour la fête ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Non pas vraiment, tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

\- Oui j'aimerais bien, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Il me semblait que vous montiez sur scène d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, leur dis-je.

\- Pas pendant toute la soirée gamine, me répliqua Castiel avec son éternel sourire en coin.

\- Mais arrêtes, je ne suis pas une gamine !

\- Mon Castiel ? nous interrompu une voix mielleuse que je pouvais reconnaitre n'importe où. Tu m'accompagnes au bal demain ?

\- Sans façon, répondit le jeune homme sans même lever un œil.

\- Aller, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, insista Ambre.

\- Chui déjà pris.

Je sentis tout d'un coup me cœur se serrer à cette nouvelle. _Alors il a déjà quelqu'un …_ Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je devrais être contente pour lui mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ressentais comme un grand vide et une tristesse soudaine m'envahie. _Qui ?_


	6. Le bal du Printemps

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non non vous ne rêvez pas je suis toujours vivante ahah

Voici la suite de ma fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

 **Le Retour des Anges - Chapitre 5**

 **Le bal du Printemps**

De toute évidence je n'étais pas la seule à être surprise de cette révélation car les yeux d'Ambre s'agrandir et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Elle reprit vite contenance et ne se laissa pas abattre car elle retourna vite à l'attaque. Je ne saurais dire si c'était du courage ou juste de la stupidité mais elle était tenace.

\- Mais enfin, qui est la mieux adaptée pour t'accompagner à part la magnifique Ambre ? reprit-elle.

\- Demandé comme ça toutes les autres filles feraient l'affaire.

Ma meilleure amie, qui jusqu'à présent avait été étrangement calme pendant l'échange, fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable lorsque Castiel dit ces mots. Elle le félicita pour cette phrase qui selon elle était « bien envoyée » ce à quoi il lui sourit fière de lui. Je devais avouée que c'était vraiment bien trouvé mais me contenant mieux que mon amie je me contentais d'émettre un léger rire. Bien que discrète j'attirais l'attention de la blonde qui se tourna vers moi en me lançant un regard à vous pétrifier sur place.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça la mocheté, me lança-t-elle, je paris que tu n'as même pas de cavalier.

Je me sentis d'un coup très bête et je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Après tout elle avait raison, personne ne m'avait demandé. Fière de son petit effet elle me fit un sourire méprisant. _Aller Lin réfléchis, tu ne vas pas te laisser humilier de la sorte !_

\- Euh ... c'est-à-dire que ...

La petite voix en moi devait se cogner la tête contre un mur tellement aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir. _Bravo Lin, bien joué. Enfonces toi encore plus ..._

\- Elle y va avec moi alors si tu veux bien déguerpir, annonça Castiel.

Mon combat intérieur se stoppa instantanément. _Moi ?!_ Je sentie d'un coup mon cœur s'emballer et mes joues commencer à chauffer lorsque l'information eut atteint mon cerveau. Je vis du coin de l'œil Ambre fulminer puis partir en se passant la main dans les cheveux en prétextant que c'est parce qu'il était timide. Ma tête se tourna alors vers le rebelle et quelques secondes se passèrent avant que je ne puisse poser ma question.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je une fois la surprise passée.

\- Bah parce que tu es seule et que je me voyais mal ne pas être accompagner.

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. J'étais triste et en même temps je lui en voulais de se servir de moi comme ça. _Alors il y va avec moi juste parce qu'il est seul. Ça aurait très bien pu être n'importe qui d'autre._ Avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit le professeur entra dans la salle et tout le monde du regagner sa place.

Une fois les cours terminés je me dirigeais dans la cours en compagnie de Sierra. Celle-ci qui me fixait depuis un long moment se décida à me parler.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui, tout va bien.

\- Ecoutes, je te connais bien maintenant et je sais très bien lorsque tu mens. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que je vis Iris nous faire des signes au loin. Elle nous appelait pour qu'on aille manger et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la remercier intérieurement pour son timing. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de tout expliquer à ma meilleure amie pour le moment car même moi je ne savais pas réellement où j'en étais. Je me suis dirigée vers la rouquine avec hâte en laissant Sierra me rattraper. Je me doutais qu'elle n'aborderait pas le sujet devant les autres mais une chose était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

[...]

Sierra se mis à courir vers la rouquine pour rattraper son amie. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir car, bien que souriante elle semblait triste. Avant d'avoir pu les rejoindre elle croisa Lysandre et Castiel en chemin. Elle les interpela et leur demanda ce qu'ils pensaient du comportement de Lineria car elle semblait ne pas aller bien.

\- Tu dois te faire des idées, lui répondit indifféremment Castiel.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne lui as pas dit quelque chose de mal ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Eh attends, je rêve où tu es en train de m'accuser ?!

Lysandre soutenait alors son point de vu en faisant remarquer qu'avant le moment où il lui avait dit qu'ils iraient ensemble à la fête, elle était tout à fait normale. A cette remarque le jeune homme parti au quart de tour en grognant qu'ils verraient qu'elle allait très bien. La blonde ne put se retenir de soupirer en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le victorien qui était toujours à côté d'elle.

\- J'adore Castiel mais il y a vraiment des moments où il m'exaspère.

\- Il n'est pas méchant mais il est parfois très maladroit avec les mots. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il lui a répondu lorsqu'elle lui a demandé pourquoi il voulait y aller avec elle ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il lui a dit « Je me voyais mal ne pas être accompagner ». Tu penses que c'est à cause de ça ?

\- Je pense que ça lui a fait de la peine, confirma Lysandre. Castiel n'a pas réalisé que malgré ce qu'elle veut bien montrer Lineria est une personne très sensible.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que Castiel ouvrait toujours la bouche sans se soucier des conséquences. Elle et Lysandre espéraient qu'il était parti pour parler avec Lineria afin de mettre les choses au clair mais croisaient les doigts pour qu'il ait un minimum de tact. Après avoir clos la discussion Sierra se dit qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions.

[...]

 _Castiel n'est vraiment qu'un imbécile. J'ai été stupide de croire un seul instant que j'avais un minimum d'importance pour lui. Je pensais que ... Ah non je ne pleurerais pas pour lui !_ Afin de ne pas montrer mes faiblesses la tristesse que je ressentais se masqua peu à peu en colère. Iris remarqua mon attitude et à en juger par la tête qu'elle fit je devais faire peur. En effet, mes yeux étaient voilés d'eau salée que je m'interdisais de verser et mes sourcils froncés traduisaient mon combat intérieur. Alors qu'elle me demandait ce qui m'arrivait je m'excusais auprès d'elle en lui disant que finalement j'allais rentrée chez moi. Nous n'avions pas cours l'après-midi alors manger à l'école n'était pas une obligation.

Je partais en laissant la rouquine derrière moi. J'avais besoin de me défouler et je me lançais dans une course folle jusqu'à la maison. Une fois arrivée je me dirigeais directement vers ma chambre et me jetais sur mon lit où mon oreiller cueilli l'unique larme qui roula sur ma joue. Je me perdais dans la contemplation du plafond et c'est sens m'en rendre compte que je partie dans un sommeil réparateur.

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je me doutais que ce devait être Sierra qui revenait de l'école. Je me levais et lorsque j'ouvrais la porte je remarquais qu'elle semblait vraiment inquiète. Elle me suivit sans rien dire jusqu'au canapé installé dans le salon. Elle m'apprit qu'Iris lui avait dit que j'étais partie et, que d'après elle je n'étais vraiment pas bien. Elle se tourna alors vers moi et me souris doucement.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu es triste mais dis-toi que Castiel reste Castiel et qu'il dit des choses très stupides parfois ! me dit-elle en rigolant. Il ne faut pas que tu te gâches la soirée alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de sourire et demain on ira s'éclater toutes les deux ok ?

Je la remerciais sincèrement d'être toujours là pour moi et nous avons passé une très bonne soirée toutes les deux. Après avoir cuisiné de bons petits plats nous nous étions mises sur le canapé devant un bon film comique ce qui m'avait permis de me détendre et d'oublier les événements passés.

Le lendemain les cours avaient été annulés pour pouvoir préparer la soirée comme il fallait avec le conseil des élèves et les volontaires. Sierra et moi étions passées à l'école pour aider à la décoration des couloirs de l'établissement. Après une bonne matinée à travailler nous avions laissé les autres afin de rentrer pour nous préparer. Après avoir laissé Sierra devant chez elle je continuais ma route plongé dans mes pensées jusqu'à chez moi. Je me demandais réellement comment allait se dérouler la soirée car bien que pressée d'y aller avec mon amie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être angoissée à l'idée de revoir Castiel.

Une fois à la maison je pris la direction de la salle de bain et me suis dévêtue avant de rentrer dans la douche. Je ne savais combien de temps j'étais restée dessous mais la sensation de l'eau sur ma peau me procurait un bien fou. La chaleur parvenait jusqu'à mes muscles qui se détendaient peu à peu me faisant vider mon esprit de toute pensées négatives. Après un certain temps je me décidais à sortir pour m'enrouler dans une serviette. Une fois sèche je me vêtue de la robe choisi par mes amies que j'avais déposé au préalable sur un cintre afin de ne pas la froisser. Je fis alors face au miroir et aux nombreux produits de maquillages qui ornaient les étagères. Bien que je me maquillais tous les jours de manière très naturelle j'avais envie de me faire plaisir pour les événements comme aujourd'hui. _Sierra a raison, je ne vais pas me laisser pourrir la soirée par une tomate sur pattes ! J'ai envie de m'amuser. Qui sait, peut-être que j'arriverai à l'étonner et qu'il se rendra compte qu'il s'est comporté comme une crétin._ C'était sur ces dernières pensées que je munis de mes produits et pinceaux avec détermination. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes je fus enfin satisfaite du résultat. J'avais opté pour un maquillage assez simple mais intense. Un camaïeu de rose-violet sur les paupières faisait ressortir mes yeux verts et un rouge à lèvre nude pour rehausser leur couleur naturelle. Je laissais mes cheveux ondulés cascader sur mes épaules puis je fixais mon reflet. J'étais très contente du résultat et pour une fois je me trouvais vraiment belle.

Peu de temps après Sierra me fit savoir qu'elle était également prête et c'est alors que je la rejoignais devant chez elle. Lorsque je la vis je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que Lysandre allait perdre sa langue. Ma meilleure amie était vraiment magnifique et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle allait profiter de la présence du victorien sans se forcer à rester à mes côtés. _Je trouverai un moyen de m'éclipser pour les laisser seul !_ Contrairement à moi elle avait choisi de mettre plus ses lèvres en valeur grâce à un rouge à lèvre corail qui faisait ressortir son teint hâlé et c'était fait un trait de liner doté d'une virgule. Lorsqu'elle me remarqua elle se précipita vers moi et je lui souris.

\- Tu es vraiment éblouissante, lui dis-je sincèrement.

\- Toi aussi tu es parfaite. Castiel ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

Sa remarque me fit rougir malgré moi et quand je repensais aux derniers mots que le rouge m'avait dits je me sentais triste. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit en me disant que tout allait bien se passer. _Elle a raison, ne pensons pas à cet idiot car l'heure est à la joie !_

Je suivis mon amie hors de l'appartement puis c'est avec une certaine énergie que nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'école. Au bout d'un certain temps de marche, on commençait déjà à entendre de la musique s'élever dans les airs. A la vue de l'établissement mon regard se tourna vers Sierra qui me fit un grand sourire. Une foule d'étudiants c'était amassée devant l'entrée et nous avons dû nous faufiler afin de pouvoir se frayer un chemin pour atteindre l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur je fus éblouie par la beauté des lieux. Les couloirs ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que je connaissais déjà. En effet, des lumières colorées éclairaient notre passage et des guirlandes paraient les murs. Nous nous sommes alors dirigées vers le sous-sol où allait se dérouler le spectacle organisé par différents groupes, et c'est en descendant les escaliers que j'ai pu remarquer le travail qui avait été fournis. La salle avait spécialement était mise à notre disposition pour l'occasion et aménagé de telle sorte à avoir un « coin scène » pour les artistes, ainsi qu'une piste de danse. Des jeux de lumières étaient également présents et un élève servant de DJ mettait l'ambiance dans la pièce. Au moment où nous la traversions, les lumières s'éteignirent tout à coup et une voix raisonna dans les hauts parleurs.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Maintenant, pour vous ce soir un tout nouveau groupe qui fait sa première apparition ce soir, Silver Skull ! »

Sierra alors me tira le bras excité comme une puce en me faisant un grand sourire.

\- Regardes Lin, c'est les garçons !

Mon regard se focalisa sur la scène où je vis plusieurs hommes rentré. Parmi eux je reconnue Lysandre, qui prit place devant la scène avec un micro, Alexy qui se positionna à la batterie, un autre garçon que je ne connaissais pas arriva avec une basse et c'est là que je le vis. Il arriva, guitare à la main avec son éternel sourire en coin. Quelques notes de son instrument commencèrent à s'élever et je sus qu'à partir de ce moment je ne pourrais détacher mon regard. Il était vraiment magnifique et on pouvait voir la passion qu'il avait pour la musique au travers de ses yeux qui pétillaient. La voix de Lysandre se mettait en parfait accord avec la mélodie et cet ensemble harmonieux me donnait des frissons. Ils avaient dû travailler très dur pour en arriver à un tel niveau. A en juger par les cris de certaines filles j'ai pu déduire que les Silver Skull venaient de se créer un fan club et certainement quelques groupies. Ce constat me fit lâcher un soupir d'exaspération.

Lorsque les dernières notes eurent retentis, un tonnerre d'applaudissement ce fit entendre. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de Castiel et mon cœur se serra à la vue de toutes ces filles qui se précipitaient sur lui et je ressentis une soudaine colère. C'est seulement lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler que je repris mes esprits. Je me tournais vers Sierra qui me regardait fixement attendant sans doute une réponse.

\- Oh, excuses moi, lui dis-je confuse, tu m'as parlé ?

\- Tu viens on va les voir.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Sierra.

\- Ecoutes Lin' ...

\- Non vraiment, regardes il est déjà bien entouré. Je ... je ne veux pas le voir, lui avouais-je toujours contrariée.

\- Mais ...

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, on se voit plus tard.

J'entendais mon amie m'appeler et me dire de revenir mais je quittais la salle à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face, pas après ce qu'il m'avait dit. De plus je voulais que Sierra profite d'un moment privilégié avec Lysandre car je savais que si j'étais restée elle ne m'aurait pas laissé toute seule. Une fois sortie de la pièce je respirais un grand coup et pris les escaliers menant sur le toit du bâtiment. Une fois sur la terrasse je pris appuis sur le bord pour regarder le ciel où je pouvais apercevoir le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Je sentis alors mes yeux me piquer et je me maudissais d'être trop sensible. _Je ne suis vraiment qu'une pleurnicharde ..._

[...]

Sierra regarda son amie partir vers l'extérieur et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour elle. Elle resta quelque instant à fixer la porte derrière laquelle Lineria avait disparu puis amorça un mouvement pour partir à sa poursuite. Elle se stoppa dans sa lancée lorsqu'elle sentie quelqu'un lui tapoter le dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la jeune fille se retrouva face à Lysandre et Castiel. Ce dernier semblait chercher une autre personne des yeux sans y parvenir et porta ensuite son regard vers Sierra.

\- Bonsoir Sierra, lui sourit gentiment le victorien. Lineria n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-il en devançant son ami.

\- C'est-à-dire que, bafoua-t-elle, elle est sortie se rafraîchir. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

\- Je vois, comprit alors Lysandre qui semblait en pleine réflexions caractérisées par sa main soutenant son menton.

\- Au fait Cast ... Mais, il est où ? le chercha alors la jeune fille pour lui faire part de la situation qui n'avait que trop durée à son goût.

\- Je suppose qu'il est parti cherché Lineria. Ce n'est pas plus mal, il me semble qu'ils ont des choses à mettre au clair tous les deux.

\- Oui tu as raison mais j'espère qu'il va savoir trouver les mots cette fois. Je ne veux plus la voir triste, lui avoua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis persuadé que ça va s'arranger. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais tu es vraiment ravissante.

La jeune fille se sentie rougir sous le compliment et remarqua qu'il lui tendait une main vers elle. Il s'inclina légèrement comme pour faire une révérence en lui demandant si elle voulait bien lui accorder une danse. Elle prit alors sa main et il l'entraîna sur la piste où ils partagèrent un moment unique.

Castiel, de son côté, se faufilait à travers la foule afin d'apercevoir son amie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui clochait depuis la veille. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche il commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Il serra les poings de frustration jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce parvienne à ses oreilles. Intrigué par ce chant il se mit en quête de sa source et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la porte menant sur le toit. Il remarqua que la porte était entre ouverte et c'est à ce moment qu'il la vit.

...

Les faiblesses que tu crois nous cacher  
T'enchaînent en secret.  
Et te laissent des instants écorchés,  
Et des maux mal soigné...  
Oui, à t'entendre la vie est un cadeau!  
Et tu dis qu'il te faut  
Eviter tout ce qui sonne faux,  
Pour trouver le repos.  
Les promesses que tu ne tiens jamais  
Cent fois sans regret  
Et nous laisse comme un peu prisonnier  
De tes maux mal soignés. ( Najoua Belyzel)

[...]

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées durant ma chanson.

\- Lin' ?

Au moment où la personne prononça mon nom j'aurais pu reconnaitre ce timbre entre mille. Je pris une grande inspiration et me retournais doucement pour voir Castiel me faire face. Il semblait hésiter avant de prendre la parole et je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de l'aider à être à l'aise.

\- Tu te sens bien ? me demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Oui, tout va très bien.

Mon ton dû surement paraitre un peu sec car je vis la surprise s'installer sur son visage. Il fronça alors les sourcils et fit quelques pas dans ma direction.

\- Ecoutes, j'ai forcément dis quelque chose qui fallait pas. Tu ne serais pas en train de faire la tronche sinon.

\- Je vais très bien et je ne fais pas la « tronche ».

\- Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con ! me lâcha-t-il en perdant patience.

\- Ne commence pas à élever la voix contre moi car la seule personne en tort c'est toi. Tu veux savoir ce qui ne vas pas alors je vais te le dire. Tu es le pire des crétins et tu dis des choses sans penser au mal que ça peut faire aux autres. Alors fais-moi plaisir, laisses moi tranquille et va te trouver une cavalière pour la soirée ! lui criais-je alors que des larmes menaçaient de quitter mes yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à la fin ?! J'ai dit que c'était toi ma cavalière !

\- De toute façon n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire ...

Son visage changea alors totalement d'expression à ma remarque. Il sembla surpris et saisi alors le fond du problème. Je me détournais de lui me sentant incapable de continuer à lui faire face. Une fois dos à lui les perles d'eau salées que j'avais retenue jusqu'à présent glissèrent lentement sur mes joues. Je les essuyais rageusement du revers de la main, en me maudissant d'être aussi ridicule de me mettre dans des états pareils. Quelques instants plus tard mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je le sentis passer ses bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Je suis désolé, me confia-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que mes paroles pourraient te vexer. C'est vrai que lorsque j'ai dit que tu m'accompagnais c'était pour qu'Ambre la ferme une bonne fois pour toute mais en réalité c'est surtout parce que j'en avais envie.

Lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte je me retournais face à lui et, je le vis passer une main dans ses cheveux un détournant légèrement le regard. C'est la première fois que je le voyais avec une telle expression. On aurait dit qu'il était ... _Embarrassé ?_ Au même moment une musique douce, venant de la fête, parvient à nos oreilles. Je le vis hésiter une seconde avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne et m'attirer à lui avant de poser sa seconde sur ma hanche. Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler et tambouriner dans ma poitrine alors que je commençais à avoir une sensation d'échauffement sur les joues. J'étais figée et raide comme un bout de bois sans parler de mon expression qui devait être affolé traduisant mon combat extérieur. Castiel me regarda et fut pris d'un fou rire me faisant revenir à la réalité.

\- Ne te moque pas, lui dis-je embarrassée, je ne sais pas danser ...

\- Ah la la si tu voyais ta tête, s'amusa-t-il à me faire remarquer. Déstresses fillette t'as juste à me suivre.

Hésitante je passais mes bras autour de son cou et il commença alors à m'entrainer avec lui. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille sensation. Un mélange de chaleur et de bien-être se mis à parcourir mon corps et réchauffer mon cœur. Le soleil avait fait place à la lueur de la lune et aux scintillements des étoiles nous plongeant dans une atmosphère calme et paisible. _Je me sens tellement bien, c'est comme dans un rêve._

Le lendemain je me réveillais tout doucement la tête encore dans les étoiles de la merveilleuse soirée de la veille. Je rougissais encore à la simple pensée de la proximité que j'avais eue avec Castiel. Je soupirais d'aise en y repensant. _C'était vraiment magique !_ Après notre danse nous avions rejoint, non sans une certaine gaine entre nous, nos amis restés dans la salle. Sierra avait un visage radieux et illuminé d'un grand sourire. J'avais deviné sans mal que sa soirée avait dû être aussi agréable que la mienne. Elle m'avait raconté à notre retour que Lysandre c'était comporté comme un vrai prince à son égard, ce qui ne m'étonnait vraiment pas venant de lui, et qu'il l'avait trouvé « ravissante ».

Je pris le temps de m'étirer et je bondis sur mes pieds afin de me positionner devant la fenêtre. Après avoir tiré les rideaux je fus éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui frappèrent alors la pièce. Un sourire s'étira alors sur mon visage en observant le ciel d'un bleu azur magnifique. _Autant aller se balader par une si belle journée !_ Une fois douchée et habillée je me suis rendue dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner express avant de sortir. En passant devant le salon je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Sierra était encore en pyjama en train d'engloutir des quantités astronomique de nourriture devant la télévision. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçue elle m'interrogea du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu es bien matinale, me dit-elle entre deux bouchées, où vas-tu ?

\- Je pensais faire un tour au parc, le temps est magnifique. Tu veux venir ?

\- Mmmmh d'accord, me répond-elle après un court instant, ça va me faire du bien de prendre l'air.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce que tu manges si tu ne bouges pas tu vas grossir, lui dis-je en riant.

Je la vis gonfler les joues à la manière d'un Rondoudou et détourner le visage en niant les faits.

Après avoir fini de mangé et c'être habillées assez chaudement nous avons pris la direction de la sortie. A peine eu-je franchis le seuil de la porte que mes yeux se mirent à scintiller devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Une couche de neige recourait rues et trottoirs, et les arbres dont les bourgeons commençaient à apparaitre avaient revêtu un manteau blanc.

\- C'est magnifique, ne puis-je m'empêcher de déclarer avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Sierra, c'est pourtant rare en cette période.

J'aimais beaucoup la neige, ça me donnait l'impression d'une nouvelle période. Pour moi la neige purifiait tout et était symbole de renouveau. Après quelques instants nous avons pris la direction du parc afin de nous balader. Nous marchions en discutant de tout et de rien puis une fois arrivées nous nous sommes assises sur un banc en face du lac. Au bout de quelques minutes une sonnerie retenti et je me tournais en direction de mon amie qui sorti son portable de sa poche. Je vis son visage s'illuminer à la vue du message et je me doutais bien de l'expéditeur.

\- C'est un message de Lysandre, m'informa-t-elle, il me dit qu'il sort d'une répétition avec Castiel et il me demande des nouvelles.

\- Moi qui me demandais comment tu faisais pour toujours être au courant de tout. Ceci explique cela, la taquinais-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

\- Et je crois quoi dis-moi ? lui demandais-je en simulant la surprise.

Elle avait un regard un peu affolé et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées sous l'émotion. Elle marmonna des choses incompréhensibles dans son coin en me tournant le dos. Je savais bien que mon amie avait un faible pour notre ami et que son côté mystérieux l'intimidait bien qu'elle n'était pas de nature timide. Elle ne me l'avait jamais avoué mais c'était évident. Seul le principal concerné n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Au moment où elle me refit face pour me parler nous avons été interrompues par les aboiements d'un gros chien qui nous regardait de loin. A première vue il ressemblait à un beauceron mais il n'avait pas l'air de très docile. Je vis Sierra en parfaite adoration devant ce chien et elle se leva avant de faire quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Oh il est trop mignon, déclara-t-elle, viens ici petit petit !

A cette appellation il se mit à grogner et montra un peu les dents sans doute mécontent d'être pris pour un caniche. Je vis Sierra faire la grimace et se reculer d'un pas avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécie le « surnom »que tu lui as donné. Aller viens mon beau, approche, lui lançais-je en m'accroupissant la main tendue dans sa direction.

Je le vis alors remuer la queue et courir dans ma direction. J'eu alors un mouvement de recule ne m'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait je me retrouvais à terre en riant alors qu'il me donnait de grands coups de langue.

[...]

\- Demon t'es où ?! Appela alors une voix.

Sierra se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait le son et aperçue ses amis à quelques mètres. Castiel et Lysandre, qui sortaient de leur répétitions étaient passés chez le jeune homme à la chevelure de flamme afin qu'il puisse faire profiter de l'air frais à son animal de compagnie. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina à la vue du victorien et elle leur fit de grands gestes afin d'attirer leur attention que Lineria n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarquée.

\- Lysandre, Castiel on est là !

Les deux jeunes hommes surpris qu'on les interpelle remarquèrent Sierra et se hâtèrent vers elle. Ils purent apercevoir le chien qu'ils cherchaient quelques instants plus tôt et une tête brune riant au sol. Lysandre reporta son attention sur la blonde et la salua avec un sourire auquel elle répondit chaleureusement.

\- Au fait Cas', c'est bien ton chien ? demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers son ami. C'est la première fois que je le vois.

\- Ouais mais je commence à avoir des doutes. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, il est plus méfiant avec ceux qu'il ne connait.

\- A qui le dis-tu, j'ai cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus, ria-t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi avec Lin' ça passe mieux.

\- Elle est spéciale cette gamine, dit-il en détournant la tête.

Le jeune homme avait son éternel sourire en coin et Sierra suivit son regard pour tomber sur Lineria. Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi son regard se faisait plus tendre. Elle se doutait des sentiments qui commençaient à unir ses deux amis et leurs disputes incessantes étaient qu'une façade pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient. Une chose dont elle était sûr c'est que sa meilleure amie n'avait rien remarquée sinon elle ne serait plus capable de le regarder dans les yeux tant elle serait gênée.

Sierra ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et reporta son attention sur Lysandre avec lequel elle recommença à discuter. Alors que la discussion allait de bon train ils sursautèrent à l'entente du hurlement que poussa Lineria.

* * *

Et voilà ce chapitre s'achève, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Laisse-moi vos impression dans les commentaires ça me fera plaisir :D

Je vous donne RDV pour la suite !


End file.
